Un amour ironique entre le roi égocentrique et la princesse taciturne
by The little Kanaria
Summary: Oria Wakfina, lycéenne discrète du lycée Domino a toujours été secrètement amoureuse de l'inaccessible Kaiba. Mais quand celui-ci découvre ses sentiments, il n'hésite pas à les faire retourner contre elle et à lui mener la vie dur. Entre amour et jalousie comment notre héroïne va t-elle se sortir de là ?


Ceci est mon premier OS que je poste sur ce site, j'espère qu'il plaira à certains ou certaines d'entre vous ! Comme vous l'a expliqué Wakfina, on a décider de se faire un petit délire entre nous deux sur les personnages masculin que l'on appréçiait le plus dans la série Yu-gi-oh. Pour ma part c'était Atem tandis que pour Rondoudou (c'est ainsi que je surnomme Wakfina) c'était Kaiba. Je l'as remercie chaleureusement pour sa correction et sa patience.

Voilà, en espérant ne pas trop vous déçevoir ! Bonne lecture :D.

PS : Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir l'avis de ces lecteurs !

 _ **U**_ _ **n amour ironique entre le roi égocentrique et la princesse taciturne.**_

Lycée Domino, Pause du midi.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause était à son apogée. Les couloirs vides jusqu'à maintenant se remplissaient petit à petit d'élèves venant de diverses filières. Tandis que certains se bousculaient pour ne pas arrivés en retard, d'autres marchaient tranquillement vers leurs salles sans une pointe d'inquiétude tels était le cas pour notre héroïne et son amie.

— Quel bonheur de ne reprendre les cours qu'à 14h ! Ça évite ce genre de situation, déclara Téa en suivant du regard un élève accourant vers sa salle de classe.

Oria hocha la tête en souriant avec approbation.

— Tu l'as dit, c'est du stress en moins. D'autant plus que nous avons de la chance, notre professeur de sport est absent. Du coup on finit plus tôt la journée.

Téa grimaça.

— Ne me parles pas de ce vieux pervers... la dernière fois il a tenté de regarder dans le vestiaire des filles !

— Ah bon ? demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

Téa hocha la tête à plusieurs reprises, le poing en feu accompagné d'une aura meurtrière.

— Oui, je te jure la prochaine fois si je le chope, il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

— _Et c'est parti…_ , pensa l'autre.

Une goutte de sueur descendit de la tête d'Oria accompagnée d'un sourire forcé. Il valait mieux ne pas intervenir dans ces cas là pour calmer le jeu, au risque de la rendre 100 fois plus inquiétante. Alors qu'elle détourna la tête pour faire face au prochain couloir (cependant un peu trop tard), elle bouscula une lycéenne qui était avec son petit ami. Un "aïe" accompagné de la chute des deux demoiselles s'ensuivit.

— ça fait mal ! s'écria la première.

— Ah ! Pardon c'est ma faute je n'ai pas fait attention ! répondit Oria avec une pointe de nervosité dans sa voix.

Une fois rapidement debout, elle tendit sa main vers la jeune fille. Cependant ce n'était pas la sienne que celle-ci avait attrapée, mais celui du garçon près d'elle qui l'accompagnait.

— Tu n'as rien de cassé ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

— Non, mais cesse de te moquer de moi ! répondit-elle en riant, tandis qu'elle se releva en s'agrippant à son bras.

Elle fit face ensuite à notre héroïne avec un regard peu chaleureux, tout en remettant l'une de ses long mèches blondes derrière ces épaules.

— Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois, balança-t-elle d'un ton sec avant de reprendre la route avec son compagnon.

— J'ai connu mieux comme excuses ! S'exclama Tea à voix haute pour se faire entendre par la concernée, qui ne daigna pas lui lancer un seul regard.

Oria fixa le couple jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Cette petite mésaventure l'avait certes quelque peu secouée, mais ne l'avait pas non plus touchée plus que ça. Elle était habituée à ce genre de fille insupportable qui se croyait au dessus de tout le monde. Et dans ce genre de situation, mieux valait rester indifférente. Bien qu'elle fit table rase de ce qui s'était passé, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la chance qu'avait cette fille, la chance d'être aimée, de connaître le bonheur avec quelqu'un, de le partager, de le ressentir tous les jours...Son cœur se serra légèrement à cette pensée. Allait-elle le connaître un jour elle aussi ? Mais...avec qui ? Ah, il y avait bien quelqu'un mais...non pas lui. C'était quasiment impossible. Pourtant comme toute les jeunes filles de son âge, il y avait cette petite lueur d'espoir dans son cœur, cette lueur d'espoir qui vous disait " Et si…Peut-être?".

— Allô la terre! J'appelle ORIA ! cria Téa dans ses oreilles.

— Ah-! Euh...Oui ? répondit-t-elle brusquement sortie de ses pensées.

— Toi alors...ça fait cinq fois que je t'appelle !

Elle se gratta la tête avec un sourire d'excuse.

— Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées.

— Je m'en doutais un peu. Bon allez viens, on va rejoindre la salle de classe.

La brunette hocha de nouveau la tête et la suivie de près. Pendant quelques minutes se fut le silence complet entre elles, pourtant Oria ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer un comportement étrange chez sa voisine. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se tourner les pouces en regardant de droite à gauche. On aurait dit qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas. C'était très bizarre, surtout venant d'elle qui était tout le temps franche et directe... cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas.

Une fois le détour du couloir passé, Téa se mit brutalement devant la brunette encore dans les nuages. Ce qui lui valut un hoquet de surprise.

— Quoi encore ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

— Oria ! Aimerais-tu quelqu'un par hasard ?

Ah...c'était donc ça.

— Hein ? Ne soit pas ridicule ! Comment pourrais-je ai-

Elle se coupa brusquement dans sa phrase, et _son_ visage lui apparut comme un flash dans sa tête.

— Non… on n'est pas du même monde, lui et moi.

— Menteuse. J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais le couple de tout à l'heure! Affirma-t-elle tout en désignant le couloir de derrière où ils se trouvaient il y a encore quelques instants.

— Je...Et toi alors ? Tu dois bien aimé quelqu'un si tu me pose la question ! répondit-elle avec un air mesquin.

Le visage de Téa devint soudain rouge d'embarras.

— N-Ne tourne pas la situation à ton avantage ! c'est à toi que j'ai demandé en premier !

— Oh allez, Téa. On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, annonça Oria avec une pointe d'exaspération dans sa voix.

Après plusieurs minutes à débattre sur le sujet, Téa finissait par avouer qu'elle avait effectivement une attirance pour un certain garçon dénommé Atem. Oria le connaissait très bien, enfin il faut dire que c'était assez difficile de ne pas connaître cet homme que l'on surnomme « Le roi du jeu. » Selon son point de vue, elle ne devait pas être la première à tomber dans les filets du duelliste aux mèches blonde. Elle se dit aussi qu'elle devait être l'une de ces rares filles à ne rien éprouver à son égard, mise à part de la sympathie. Une fois les révélations faites, elle se mit à se vanter de son charme d'une voix enthousiaste. « Classe » « Mystérieux » « Beau sourire », voilà les mots qui ressortaient le plus de sa bouche.

— Enfin bref, il est la perfection incarnée tu vois !

— Oui je vois ça d'ici.

Un large sourire était dessiné sur son visage, cependant il fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle se mit soudain à paniquer.

— Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je me suis complètement laissé emporter. Je dois paraître vraiment ridicule ! gémissait Téa les deux mains sur ses joues en feu.

Oria secoua les mains accompagné de son sourire habituel.

— Bien sûr que non, ton attitude est mignonne !

— Ahaha…tu trouves ?

Elle se frotta la tête cette fois-ci en affichant un sourire gênée.

— Bon, et toi alors ? tu ne m'as toujours rien dit !

Mince… elle qui croyait que Téa allait oublier.

— Et bah…, bafouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. _Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de lui avouer. J'ai la sensation que si je lui dis, je ne pourrais pas retourné en arrière_ , se dit-elle intérieurement.

— Orriiiaaa ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je te jure que cela restera entre nous.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre elles.

— _Pourquoi j'hésite ? J'ai confiance en elle, alors je ne devrais pas agir ainsi… ! Et puis zut, faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête._

Oria inspira et se jeta à l'eau :

— Bon, très bien. Il s'agit de…

[…]

— Ah ! C'est Kaiba ! cria un groupe de lycéenne toute émues à l'entrée du portail, tandis qu'une limousine noir s'était arrêtée à l'entrée du lycée.

Le célèbre futur chef de la 'KaibaCorp' fit son apparition accompagné de sa fidèle mallette de jeu en argent. Son regard était froid et indifférent face à la horde de filles qu'il avait en face de lui. Accompagné d'un pas assuré il se dirigea vers le grand bâtiment en béton, sans donner le moindre sourire à ses fans. Beaucoup se demandèrent ce qu'une célébrité comme lui faisait ici dans un lycée aussi banal de la région. La réponse était simple et évidente pour lui : il n'était pas là en tant que lycéen mais duelliste. Oui, s'il était présent dans ce lycée « médiocre » comme il le qualifiait, c'était pour vaincre l'homme qui lui avait volé son titre de champion. Et non pour vivre de soi disant « belle années de lycéen ». Une fois le premier étage monté, il se dirigea vers le prochain couloir sur sa droite en direction de sa soit disant salle de classe. Cependant la voix d'une jeune fille l'interrompit dans sa course.

— ... –Ba, chuchota une voix féminine.

Avait-il bien entendu ?

— « Ba ? », répéta son amie.

Oria resserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle-même et d'une voix plus assurée reprit :

— C'est Kaiba.

Gros choc.

— Tu aimes... Kaiba ?! LE FAMEUX HORRIPILANT KAI- !

— Chuuutt ! ordonna l'autre en s'empressant de poser une main sur la bouche de son amie, qui réclama d'être libérée dès l'instant suivant.

La brunette se mit à inspecter de gauche à droite le couloir. Elle espérait fortement que personne n'avait entendu la remarque de son amie et encore moi que le concerné soit dans les parages. Il ne manquerait plus que ça pour mettre son cœur de lycéenne en miette. Après quelques secondes d'inspection elle soupira de soulagement.

— Eh... sois plus discrète à l'avenir, énonça-t-elle avec fatigue. Je n'ai pas envie que le lycée entier le sache.

Une légère pointe de timidité s'était affichée sur son visage tout en balbutiant ses mots. Après avoir obtenue la promesse de n'en parler à personne, elle détacha sa main de la bouche de sa camarade. Celle-ci afficha un sourire triomphant et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras.

— T'es trop mignonne quand tu es toute gênée !

— M-mais arrête ! Je ne suis pas mignonne ! répondit Oria avec gêne.

— Oh que si, et ton attitude n'arrange rien !

Elle resserra un peu plus son emprise, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se plaigne de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Avoir une amie pareille était vraiment une plaie parfois mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme. Une fois la séance de câlin terminé, elles s'empressèrent de retourner dans leur salle de classe, le cours allant bientôt commencé. Kaiba lui, resta figé derrière le mur après avoir assisté à cette scène. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup cette fille (enfin venant de lui c'était assez normal puisqu'il s'estimait au dessus de tous le monde) mais parfois il remarquait en classe les sourires qui lui élançait. Ils étaient remplit d'une mélancolie non justifiée et d'une certaine douceur sans arrière pensée. Mais Kaiba n'était pas dupe, il s'avait que même ce genre de fille n'en voulait que pour sa célébrité et son argent.

— _Toutes les mêmes…_ , pensa t-il le visage assombrit par le dégoût. Avec un certain empressement, il poursuivit son chemin, la mine dégoutée.

[...]

La fin de la journée arriva enfin. Oria due retenir plusieurs de ses bâillements pour ne pas céder au sommeil durant son dernier cours. Il faut dire que l'histoire n'était pas une des matières qu'elle favorisait le plus. Tout en s'étirant, elle se dirigea vers le portail du lycée. Elle scruta du regard le ciel virant en orange tout en pensant à la drôle d'attitude qu'avait eu son amour « secret » cet après-midi. Non pas qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude, froid et horriblement horripilant. Mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus inaccessible que les autres jours. Souvent elle avait remarqué que lorsque son regard croisait le sien, il était remplit d'une froideur haineuse accompagnée d'une certaine amertume. Peut-être avait-il eu tout simplement une mauvaise journée ? N'empêche que cela décourageait la jeune fille, gagner son cœur n'était vraiment pas facile avec une attitude pareille. Malgré tous elle l'aimait comme il était... Mais ça l'inquiétait quand même.

— _Ah que c'est dur d'être amoureuse…_ , pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

— Tant que ça ? s'exclama une voix féminine.

Le cœur d'Oria ratât un battement. Elle venait d'avoir la frousse de sa vie, lorsqu'elle constata que ce n'était que son amie Louki. Décidément...celle là avait le don d'apparaître n'importe où. Avec elle fallait avoir le cœur accroché.

— Me fait plus jamais une peur pareille !

— Haha, désolé. C'était si tentant que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

-— Ouais bah ma main dans ta figure aussi c'est tentant, lâcha-t-elle un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Louki ignora la remarque avec un grand sourire et reprit la parole.

— Et donc ? Pourquoi est-ce si dur d'être amoureuse ?

— Ah, bah...c'est juste que, j'aie du mal à comprendre Kaiba parfois.

— Ah, je vois.

Louki était la seconde personne à être au courant de l'amour qu'elle portait pour le "beau" et "fier" dirigeant de la KaibaCorp. C'était de grandes amies qui se soutenaient l'une envers l'autre et qui se racontaient tout et n'importe quoi, y compris leurs amours cachés. Louki possédait des cheveux bruns légèrement frisés qui lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules et des yeux noisette.

— Si c'est si dur que ça, tu n'as qu'à cesser de l'aimer ! proposa Louki.

— Facile à dire, soupira-t-elle.

— Alors ne te décourage pas si vite, y a le temps tu n'es pas pressée.

Malheureusement si, le temps lui était compté. Il ne restait plus qu'un an en sa compagnie avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement de sa vie. Rien que d'y penser, Oria eut la poitrine qui se serra. Être éloigné de lui était la seul chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas imaginer. Si seulement elle n'avait pas cette timidité qui lui faisait barrage, elle pourrait plus facilement se rapprocher de lui et peut-être... lui dévoiler ses sentiments ? Mais c'était quelque chose d'impossible pour elle, elle était née avec cette peur d'aller vers les autres, et devait faire avec. Alors pour le moment elle pouvait encore rêver, sauf si par miracle le courage dont elle avait besoin s'offrirait à elle, ce qui était très peu probable.

— Moi je serais toi, j'attendrais le bon moment. Même si le courage n'est pas là, tu dois lui dire. Sinon tu vas finir par le regretter.

— Hum, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

— Peut-être mais au moins tu ne sentiras plus ce poids sur tes épaules, et tu seras heureuse d'avoir au moins essayé.

— Dit-elle alors qu'elle n'a toujours rien avoué à Atem, se moqua Oria avec malice.

Coup de piqûre pour Louki. 1-0 pour Oria.

— Dit donc t'as vraiment le don de tourner la situation à ton avantage toi..., marmonna-t-elle tout en se tenant l'estomac.

Oria émit un sourire innocent. On pouvait presque voir une auréole d'ange sur sa tête.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ~

[...]

— Eh, merde je vais être en retard !

La tartine de Nutella dans la bouche, Oria s'empressa de rejoindre le métro voisin. Sa journée commençait bien, premièrement elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi à force d'avoir pensé à l'attitude étrange que Kaiba avait eue hier, secondement elle avait complètement oublié de régler son réveil, et pour couronner le tout elle venait de louper le seul métro qui la faisait arriver à l'heure au lycée. Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Au moins elle pouvait se consoler avec le temps de musique qu'elle disposait dans le métro. C'était l'un de ses péchés mignon, et un de ses moments préférés de la journée. Loin du bazar de la citadelle. Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant l'entrée de sa salle de classe, accompagnée d'un mot de retard et se préparant psychologiquement à recevoir les regards intrigués de ces camarades : « Pourquoi elle est en retard ? » « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, pourquoi maintenant ? ». Rien que d'y penser ça la fatiguait d'avance. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de faire son entrée, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Joey rouge de colère.

— Tu commences vraiment à me faire chier Kaiba! Vient dehors que l'on règle ça entre hommes.

— Hmpf, tes pathétiques menaces ne me font pas peur Wheeler.

— Ah ouais ?!

Il s'approcha de lui et attrapa son uniforme de sa main droite.

— Arrêtez ça vous deux ! s'exclama Téa au bord de la crise de nerf.

— Joey calme toi mon vieux, tu sais qu'il cherche toujours à mettre les gens sur les nerfs ! reprit Tristan, une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Tch, non ! riposta Joey en le repoussant et en plantant son regard noir dans les yeux de Kaiba. Je veux que tu retire immédiatement ce que tu as dit !

— Joey s'il te plaît calme toi ! gémit Yugi en essayant d'arrêter avec peine le blond malgré sa petit taille.

— Quoi ? Que l'amitié n'est que du flan ? Mais c'est la vérité. Il n'y a que les faibles et les idiots pour croire à ce genre de chose. Et bien sûr tu en fais partie, toi et le reste de ta bande pathétique.

—Tu vas voir je vais te, commença le blond avant d'être interrompu par Oria qui s'avança et gifla Kaiba de sa main droite.

Le visage de Kaiba dériva de la surprise à la confusion. Téa ne savait pas si elle devait être choquée ou se réjouir de ce qui venait de se passer, c'était une scène auquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.

— Comment as-tu osé…, commenta Kaiba en fusillant du regard la brunette qui venait de la gifler.

— Et toi tu n'as pas honte ? Comment un homme comme toi peut-il critiquer quelque chose qu'il n'a pas ! répliqua-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Trop c'est trop, elle pouvait supporter cette attitude irrespectueuse qu'il avait envers eux, mais pas ça.

— Je ne te pensais vraiment pas comme ça, tu es à la limite de me dégouter, ajouta-t-elle, les sourcils froncés par la colère. Tu n'es qu'un être froid, Kaiba !

Un gros silence s'en suivit, tandis qu'une bataille faisait rage à l'intérieur de ces deux êtres. Cependant Kaiba eut la malheureuse idée de se venger de cet affront. Un sourire odieux se dessina alors sur ces lèvres.

— Mais tu aimes cet être froid, non ?

Ce fut la douche froide pour Oria. Le choc était tel qu'elle en resta stupéfaite.

 **Il savait.**

L'assurance qu'elle avait au départ s'effondra d'un coup.

 **Il savait.**

Son monde s'écroula alors doucement...

 **Il savait.**

Ses bras tombèrent lourdement le long de ses hanches, comme si on lui venait de lui pomper toute l'énergie qu'elle possédait. Même sa voix l'avait abandonnée, la peur la gagnant chaque secondes de plus en plus dans sa gorge. La marche arrière lui était impossible. Des murmures commencèrent alors à s'entendre dans la pièce :

— Quoi ?

— Elle aime Kaiba ?

— Sérieux ?

— Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

— Oh non...! chuchota Téa, une main sur sa bouche.

La tête baissée, elle serra les dents pour ne pas fondre en larmes. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle offrirait à Kaiba. La satisfaction de la voir blessée. Elle se sentait vraiment...stupide. C'est alors qu'un tas de regrets et de remise en question lui bouleversèrent l'esprits. Comment avait-elle pu ressentir quelque chose pour ce monstre sans cœur. Comment...? Comment avait-elle pu voir du bon en lui, comment… ? La honte la submergea.

— Alors, on ne dit plus rien d'un coup ? railla le PDG.

— Kaiba...espèce d'enfoiré ! s'exclama le blond en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

— Non attend Joey ! hurla Tristan tout en le retenant. Ne te mêle pas de ça !

— Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ces conseils, Wheeler, annonça le concerné avec méprise, tandis qu'il ne détachait pas son regard de la brunette silencieuse depuis l'annonce.

— Quoi ? Me dit pas que t'as vraiment cru qu'il y avait un espoir ? Les filles dans ton genre sont vraiment pitoyable y a vraiment rien à dire, tu me fais limite pitié. Jamais je n'aimerais une idiote de ton espèce, met toi bien ça dans le crâne. Même si je pense que de base, tu ne plairas jamais à personne, poursuivit-il à l'égard d'Oria, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire moqueur.

— _Tais-toi_ , pensa la lycéenne rageusement **.**

— Franchement, tu me vois avec toi ? HA ! Qu'elle belle plaisanterie.

Elle serra les poings face à ses paroles.

— En vérité tu devrais-

Encore une fois, il fut coupé par la main d'Oria qui le gifla une deuxième fois. Cette fois, c'était toute la colère qu'elle ressentait qu'elle venait de transmettre dans ce geste.

— Que… tu oses recommencer ! ragea-t-il.

— Je pensais vraiment qu'au fond tu étais quelqu'un de bien. J'ai essayé d'y croire pendant des semaines..., avoua-t-elle difficilement.

La main avec laquelle, elle venait de le gifler deux fois tremblait.

— ...Mais j'ai eu tort.

Elle releva la tête accompagnée d'une expression de colère mêlée à des larmes.

— Tu n'aimeras jamais personne d'autre que ta petite personne Kaiba. Excuse moi si mes sentiments t'ont importunés, je ne t'embêterais plus, tu peux faire comme si je n'existais pas, ça ne devrait pas changer de d'habitude, acheva-t-elle.

Après cet argument (qui elle l'espérait était blessant) elle s'empressa de sortir en toute hâte de la salle de classe pour se diriger sur le toit du lycée. C'était un peu comme une sorte de rituel, de venir là quand elle ne se sentait pas forcément d'humeur ou encore quand elle souhaitait être seule. Et à cet instant précis, elle en avait bien besoin. Une fois le dernier escalier franchit, elle fit glisser la lourde porte grise qui laissa échapper une grande bouffé d'air frais. Trois ou quatre mètres plus loin, elle pouvait observer le ciel d'un bleu innocent remplit de quelques faibles trace de nuages. Elle le fixa longuement, ses yeux recommencèrent à devenir humide, observer ce temps magnifique était une torture pour elle tandis que son cœur lui...était en miette. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour exploser de nouveau en larme, la douleur qu'elle ressentait était complètement en contraste avec le paysage. C'est comme si elle reprochait au ciel de se moquer de son malheur. Elle n'a jamais voulu en arriver là, si elle l'avait su que cela se passerait ainsi elle n'aurait jamais éprouvé le moindre sentiment pour lui. Mais comment contrôler quelque chose qui n'était pas de votre portée ? L'amour n'est-il pas censé être synonyme de joie et de bonheur ? Alors pourquoi avait-elle si mal ?...

Tandis qu'elle se repentait de sa situation, Kaiba faisait l'objet de plusieurs regards méprisants et abasourdit venant de la part de ces camarades. Pendant un instant il s'était remis en question, la réflexion qu'elle lui avait faite faisait écho dans sa tête : « _je pensais vraiment qu'au fond tu étais quelqu'un de bien.._ » ; _« tu n'aimeras jamais personne d'autre que ta petite personne Kaiba_ ». Ces phrases étaient bien loin de le laisser indifférent, car il s'avait qu'au fond de lui une part de vérité était là. Mais jamais, il ne l'admettrait. Il était beaucoup trop fier et imbu de lui-même.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder ainsi ? lâcha t-il d'un ton sec. Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'elle.

Le regard haineux, il évacua la salle en bousculant certains élèves. Téa se précipita pour sortir elle aussi, elle savait exactement où trouver son amie dans ce genre d'événement. Cependant elle se fit arrêter par la main de son voisin Joey.

—Non Téa, elle a besoin d'être seule.

— Mais…

— Essaie de la comprendre, ajouta Tristan. Elle vient de se faire rejeter par l'homme qu'elle aimait alors il est évident que si tu venais à la voir, elle n'en serait que plus morte de honte.

Téa dû se résigner, et baissa la tête. Elle voulait tellement aider son amie, se sentir si inutile lui était insupportable. Elle espérait de toute son âme que cela s'arrangerait pour elle le plus vite possible.

— Dans tous les cas, on a eu de la chance que le professeur de science soit absent aujourd'hui aussi. S'il l'avait assisté à ça..., marmonna Joey.

— Peut-être aurait-il fallut qu'au contraire il soit là, ainsi la situation n'aurait jamais eu lieu..., annonça tristement la brune, sous le regard désolé de ses amis.

Oui, ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne journée pour Oria...

Après plusieurs heures de larmes, Oria décida qu'il était temps pour elle de retourner dans sa salle de classe. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeunée, elle en conclut que cela n'en valait pas la peine. Ce midi, elle comptait rentrer chez elle. La rumeur de la dispute entre Kaiba et elle avait dû se répandre comme des petits pains dans l'établissement et faire face aux autres lycéens était au dessus de ses forces pour l'instant. Alors elle s'empressa de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre son casier attribué avant de fuir. C'est alors qu'elle croisa de nouveau l'homme au cœur de pierre. Son attitude n'afficha guère le moindre changement, et pourtant il lui accorda un regard qu'elle ne daignait pas croiser. Elle avait déjà souffert bien assez comme ça, et le regarder de nouveau ne serait qu'une dose de souffrance inutile. Une fois ses affaires échangées, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, toujours en l'ignorant. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle et pour lui. Elle aurait presque pu deviner qu'il était déjà désormais au loin. Mais elle préféra ne pas se retourner. L'allée de l'établissement franchit, elle aperçut au loin un petit garçon aux longs cheveux noirs ébouriffé attendre en silence devant le portail. C'est alors qu'il s'écroula par terre. Oria abandonna son sac à terre et courut vers lui. Elle tenta de le réveiller en lui demandant son nom mais rien n'y fit. Il était resté à l'état d'immobilisation et d'inconscience, son cas inquiétant de plus en plus la jeune fille, elle décida d'appeler l'hôpital en urgence. Quelques instants plus tard une ambulance était arrivée au sein du lycée.

[...]

— Où est-il ?! Je veux voir mon frère !

— Calmez-vous, monsieur Kaiba ! demanda son second garde du corps tout en le maintenant.

L'infirmière regarda avec stupeur l'adolescent et finit par avouer d'une voix claire :

— Monsieur Mokuba se fait actuellement examiner par le docteur monsieur, je vous prierais de vous calmer.

— ME CALMER ?! Vous ne savait décidément pas à qui vous avez à faire, madame. Donnez-moi immédiatement le numéro de sa chambre.

— Monsieur je-

—C'est la chambre 208, répondit Oria à la place de l'infirmière.

Elle se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui. Kaiba afficha une expression de stupéfaction en reconnaissant cette voix. Il serra les points et se dirigea vers l'ascendeur sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Tout en ignorant complètement que c'était grâce à elle que son petit frère était désormais entre de bonnes mains. Une fois le deuxième étage atteint, il se précipita à la porte.

— Mokuba !

— Grand frère..., émit-il d'une petite voix accompagnée d'un léger sourire.

Il s'empressa d'aller à son chevet.

— Tu vas bien ?

— Monsieur Seto Kaiba je présume ? demanda le médecin tout en observant la scène. J'ai à vous parler.

Kaiba remarqua que le médecin affichait un air grave, ce qui ne pouvait l'inquiéter encore plus. Tout en rassurant son frère de mots doux, il quitta lentement la main de celui-ci pour se positionner devant le docteur, prêt à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

— Je vous écoute, énonça t-il d'une ton des plus sérieux.

— Votre frère a eu beaucoup de chance d'arriver dans cet hôpital à temps, il se trouve qu'il possède une appendicite. Etiez-vous au courant ? Avait-t-il des antécédents ? Des symptômes courants ?

— Non, loin de là.

En vérité, il n'en savait rien. Le travail lui prenait tous son temps, il n'avait jamais accordé le moindre moment pour son petit frère et encore moins un regard sur sa santé. Et maintenant, il le regrettait amèrement.

— Nous allons devoir le garder en observation quelques temps, mais rassurez vous nous ferons ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour le guérir. Sur ceux, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Il se dirigea vers la porte, avant de la renfermer derrière lui. Après cette annonce difficile à digérer, il s'installa au chevet de son jeune frère le regard plein de sollicitude. Un regard que seul Mokuba connaissait.

— Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère...ce n'est pas ta faute.

Il maintenait son sourire en espérant le rassurer un peu plus quand il reprit de nouveau la parole pour lui annoncé une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas :

— Tu sais grand-frère c'est l'une de tes camarades de classe qui m'a amenée ici... elle était très gentille et s'est occupée de moi jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Grâce à elle j'ai pu arriver à temps jusqu'ici. C'était quoi son nom déjà ?... ah oui, Oria je crois. Au début, je croyais que c'était l'une des rares amies que tu t'étais fait au sein du lycée mais quand je lui ai demandé... elle avait eu l'air très triste et abattue. Du coup j'ai pas tout compris..., finit-il par avouer en gloussant doucement.

Kaiba plissa légèrement les yeux, pendant un instant il eut l'air songeur. Le visage de la jeune fille lui apparut en mémoire, alors c'était bel et bien elle qui l'avait amené ici ? Il faudra qu'il l'a remercie. Mais comment le pouvait-il après l'affront qui lui avait fait subir ? Sur le coup il s'en voulu. Encore une fois il avait jugé trop vite la valeur d'une personne, sans apprendre à la connaître. Peut-être qu'au fond, cette Oria était différente des autres filles qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'ici ? Mais alors... cela signifierait qu'elle éprouverait de vrais sentiments à son égard ? Peu de chance que cela soit encore d'actualité, il lui avait brisé le cœur. Tss...Tous cela lui prenait la tête, il n'était pas du genre à se remettre en question. Et encore moins pour une fille. Mais... cette fille avait sauvé la vie de son petit frère. Pourquoi ? Pour de l'argent ? Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, 0% simple, 100% compliqué tous ce qu'il aimait. Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il s'excuse auprès d'elle. Mais voilà, demander des excuses à Kaiba c'est comme lui demander d'abandonner sa fierté. **Une chose pratiquement impossible.**

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Oria décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. Elle espérait des remerciements ou un mot de la part de Kaiba, mais l'attente qu'elle venait de subir prouvait qu'il ne le ferait pas. Encore un espoir de perdu pour la jeune fille. Elle jeta son sac sur le dos et adressa un signe de remerciement à l'infirmière qui lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Sur le chemin, son attention était au sol. Elle se sentait vide et à la fois déprimée. C'est alors que la sonnerie de messagerie de son portable lui fit sortie de sa bulle. Quand elle ouvrit le clapet, elle découvrit un message sur l'écran de son amie Louki. Instantanément elle le lut.

Destinataire : Oria / Propriétaire : Louki. 12h45 : " Comment te sens-tu ? J'ai appris ce qui c'était passé. Si tu as besoin d'en parler n'hésite pas. Je n'aime pas te voir aussi déprimé :(. Gros pensée pour toi 3 ! Signé, Louki ".

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Heureusement que certaines personnes avait le don de la faire encore sourire. Elle remercia intérieurement son amie avant de lui répondre avec rapidité qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à lui faire par de ses sentiments quand elle en aurait besoin. Un message similaire arriva peu de temps après de la part de Téa, celle-ci écrivait qu'elle s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir pu intervenir ce matin, et qu'elle l'a soutenait à 100%... Après avoir répondu à ses messages, Oria se dirigea vers le parc du quartier pour rentrer chez elle, certes c'était un peu plus long à pied qu'en métro, mais marcher lui faisait du bien. Cela lui permettait de se remettre les idées en place et de penser à autre chose. Lorsqu'elle arriva en face du parc, elle se surprit à entendre le son d'un piano. Une jolie mélodie en ressortait à la fois mélancolique et douce. Mais qui pouvait jouer aussi bien ? Elle s'avança vers l'espace où se trouvait les balançoires quand elle aperçu la personne qui était à l'origine de cette musique. Il semblait si absorbé dans son ouvrage qu'il ne remarqua pas la jeune fille qui l'observait avec admiration. Il était très beau, ses cheveux courts et épiés au couleur de la cendre semblaient danser au rythme du vent, ces gestes étaient droits, habiles, et son visage, malgré ses yeux fermés, affichait une expression solennelle. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et aperçut la jeune fille.

— Ah.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux.

— P-pardon ! Je voulais pas te déranger, c'est juste que...je trouvais ta musique très belle et je...je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écouter, avoua-t-elle rouge de honte.

Le lycéen surpris éclata de rire ce qui fit rater un battement au cœur d'Oria.

— _Il est encore plus beau lorsqu'il sourit…,_ pensa-t-elle.

Soudain, elle s'affola

— _Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! Je ne le connais même pas !_

Elle cacha son visage écarlate au lycéen qui après une bonne dose de fou rire, remercia la lycéenne avec un grand sourire.

— Je m'appelle Elliot, Elliot Night.

— O-Oria...

— Oria ? C'est un joli nom. Alors...Oriiiaa, épela t'-il avec amusement. Qu'est-ce qui te plaît dans ma musique ? demanda t-il le sourire toujours collé aux lèvres tout en rangeant son piano miniature.

— Eh ? Euh...je pense, le côté mélancolique…

Il afficha une expression d'étonnement suivit à nouveau d'un fou rire incessant sous le regard d'incompréhension de la brunette, qui pensait avoir royalement gaffé sur le coup.

— En fait, tu es la première qui le remarque. Je pensais que personne ne le constaterait mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé, expliqua-t-il les mains dans les poches après avoir balancé son sac sur les épaules.

Il commença à traîner des pieds vers la sortie du parc avant de se retourner et d'annoncer d'une voix enthousiaste le fait qu'il était ravi d'avoir fait sa connaissance et qu'il espérait la revoir prochainement. Oria plantée là, le suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

— Drôle de rencontre...,songea-t-elle les joues enflammée sous le coup de la dernière remarque.

Peu de temps après elle reprit son chemin, la tête dans les nuages.

[...]

— Super de la pluie maintenant...

Un soupir d'épuisement décrivait son manque d'entrain. 7h30. Il ne lui restait plus que trois minutes avant que son métro parte du quai. Ce matin encore elle s'était levée en retard, non pas qu'elle avait oublié de régler son réveil mais parce que la flemmardise de se lever l'avait gagnée après avoir pensé à Elliot durant le reste de la nuit. Courir était un vrai supplice pour elle, déjà qu'elle détestait ça mais avec cette fatigue elle était à deux doigts de tomber. Une fois le tunnel traversé, elle accéléra à la vue du transport. Les portes étaient sur le point de se fermer lorsqu'elle vit quelqu'un qui les retenait d'un geste de la main. Elle n'eu pas le temps de voir sur le coup qui avait fait ça, et s'empressa d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, trempée jusqu'aux os. Point positif, elle n'allait pas arriver en retard. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de remercier la personne qui avait retenue les portes, elle se figea. L'homme qui venait de lui "sauver la vie" n'était autre que, Seto Kaiba. Son sac sous le bras, il dévisagea la brunette d'un regard neutre. Le regard hésitant, elle le remercia d'une petite voix avant de s'installer contre le mur, tout en portant une attention superficielle sur le paysage. Kaiba, étonné intérieurement qu'elle lui adresse la parole, se mit à la fixer en silence. Oria avait bien sentit le regard qui lui lançait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à le pardonner. Elle est encore vexée et blessé par ses propos d'hier. S'il espérait qu'elle lui parle de nouveau aujourd'hui et bien c'était raté.

C'est alors qu'il prit l'initiative de s'installer en face d'elle, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés. _Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à faire ? Se faire remarquer ?_ pensa la jeune fille. Non, il n'était pas du genre à... quoi qu'il pouvait être maladroit parfois dans ses gestes. Pendant un instant l'espoir qu'il s'excusa auprès d'elle lui traversa l'esprit. Elle réfléchit un instant et décida finalement de prendre la parole, malheureusement le son de sa voix n'était pas encore au point face à lui, mais au moins elle était facile de l'entendre sur cette faible distance.

— Ton frère Mokuba est très gentil...

Il ouvrit ses paupières.

-— Il m'a averti que c'était toi qui l'avais emmené à l'hôpital.

Comme d'habitude sa voix était froide mais au moins il s'intéressait un temps soi peu à la conversation.

— Ah...il n'était pas obligé.

— Moi honnêtement je pense que tu as fait ça par intérêt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Et c'était reparti, voilà que le côté le plus détestable de Kaiba était réapparu. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'avec lui il soit question d'échange ? Cela l'énerva au plus au point.

— Contrairement à ce que tu penses Kaiba, les gens ne sont pas toujours gentils par intérêt, rétorqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je n'y crois pas. Si c'était le cas tu ne m'aimerais pas.

Cette fois c'était à son tour d'être surprise.

— Pardon ?

Il soupira d'agacement.

— Tu prétends avoir des sentiments pour moi parce que je suis plus riche que les autres et plus puissant, c'est tout, rien de plus simple.

Cette fois c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase, sa voix monta d'un cran.

— Quoi ? Comment tu peux dire des trucs pareils ! Jamais je ne...

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle bascula en avant sous le choc violent du métro. Elle ferma rapidement les yeux prêt à se manger le sol, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras fermes l'entourer. Qu'est-ce que...? Une fois la tête relevée, elle sentit le souffle chaud et régulier de Kaiba sur son visage. Une lueur d'amusement traversa son regard, elle se sentit rougir et se détacha rapidement de lui avant de succomber. Les bras croisés elle le remercia tout en maintenant son regard à l'écart du sien. Celui-ci l'observa de nouveau en silence, avant de croiser à nouveau les bras. Pour lui, il était clair qu'elle avait encore des sentiments, il faut croire que leur violente dispute ne les avait pas fait disparaître aussi facilement. Etait-ce quelque chose de rassurant pour lui ? Lui même ne le savait pas. C'est alors qu'il se posa des questions sur la sincérité des sentiments de la jeune fille. L'aimait-elle peut-être vraiment au final ? L'interphone communiqua l'arrêt "Lycée Domino". Oria se pencha vers la porte, et appuya sur le bouton une fois le véhicule arrêté. Quelques pas après, elle s'arrêta et se retourna en direction du PDG.

— Je ne savais même pas que Mokuba était ton petit frère, jusqu'à ce que je l'amène à l'hôpital. Je l'ai aidé sans savoir cela, j'ai donc agis sans intérêt. Tu es satisfait ?

Kaiba n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'elle reprit déjà sa route. Elle estimait qu'elle en avait assez dit et se dépêcha d'entrer dans l'établissement, le cœur plus léger. Une fois arrivée à l'entrée de la salle, elle y découvrit une Téa souriante se précipitant vers elle.

— Oria, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

De nouveau elle la serra dans ces bras, tout en l'étouffant comme d'habitude à moitié. Oria ferma un œil et se laissa faire au début jusqu'à ce qu'elle demande pour la seconde fois de l'année de la relâcher avant qu'elle ne meurt d'asphyxie, un sourire ironique aux lèvres. La jeune fille la relâcha rapidement avant de lui faire face, le visage sérieux.

— Comment tu te sens ? Tu vas mieux ? Tu veux parler ? Tu-

Elle l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

— Calme toi Téa... je vais bien.

Elle lui donna un petit sourie sincère pour l'a convaincre.

— Et je ne tiens pas à en parler pour le moment.

Téa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

— Comme tu voudras. Bon changeons de sujet, si tu veux bien ! Ecoute ça, à ce qu'il paraît il y a un nouveau dans la classe. Et on raconte qu'il est super canon !

— T'était pas déjà en kiff sur quelqu'un toi ? demanda-telle sur un ton gentiment moqueur.

— Rho, ça ne fait pas de mal de fantasmer parfois, répliqua-t-elle en secouant la main. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble, et qui c'est... peut-être qu'il tombera sous ton charme ! rajouta-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Oria ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'épuisement.

— Honnêtement je me sens pas prête à aimer quelqu'un d'autre ou qui que ce soit... sans vouloir te vexer.

Téa secoua la tête en signe de compréhension, pour elle c'était tous à fait normal qu'elle agisse ainsi. Elle s'excusa pour son comportement non réfléchit et retourna à son pupitre en sa compagnie tout en continuant de discuter sur le cas du nouvel élève. Kaiba arriva quelques minutes après dans la salle, sans un mot avant de s'installer à sa place sous les regards interrogateur de ses camarades. Oria l'ayant remarqué se demanda pourquoi il avait prit autant de temps pour atteindre la salle après avoir prit le même métro ensemble. C'est alors qu'elle repensa à la scène de la chute, elle se remémora la sensation de ses bras puissant l'ayant rattrapée et de son visage à proximité du sien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à nouveau à cette pensée, qu'est-ce qu'il se serrait passé si elle était restée dans ses bras, son regard planté dans le sien, ses lèvres si proche des siennes...et si ils- Elle se donna deux claques à elle-même violement, sous le regard perturbé de Téa. « _Cesse de pensée à des choses aussi stupide Oria! Tu te fais des films là !_ ». Alors qu'elle se caressait les joues, tout en rassurant son amie qu'elle allait bien, leur professeur principal fit son entrée dans la salle.

— Bonjour, je demande votre attention un instant s'il vous plaît. Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève dans l'établissement. Il nous vient de Londres, donc je vous demanderais de bien vouloir l'aider durant son année scolaire à s'intégrer dans la classe.

Une fois son monologue terminé, elle tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée de la salle.

— Tu peux entrer ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Les élèves retinrent leur souffle en voyant le nouveau arrivé, mais ce fut Oria qui était la plus abasourdie de toute la classe.

— Bonjour, mon nom est Elliot Night. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, j'espère pouvoir compter sur vous pour m'intégrer dans cette classe. Merci d'avance !

— _Hein ?!_ s'exclama intérieurement Oria, ne s'attendant pas à le voir.

— Bien, maintenant où vais-je t'installer ? Mmm, tiens place-toi à la droite de Wakfina-san, ordonna le professeur tout en désignant sa place du doigt.

— _QUOI ?!_ pensa Oria en entendant les mots du professeur.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la place qui lui était dû, Oria s'agita. Comment allait-elle faire pour faire face à cette situation imprévue ?! Devait-t-elle le saluer ? Ou l'ignorer ?! Sa tête fuma sous la pression. Lorsqu'il s'installa à côté, il porta un regard à sa voisine qui donnait des gémissements étranges depuis son arriver. C'est alors que son visage s'illumina.

— Et mais tu es...

— _Et merde_. S-salut ! finit-t-elle par octroyer la main hésitante, tandis qu'elle s'efforça de sourire naturellement.

— Tu le connais !? chuchota Téa d'une voix intéressée à son oreille.

Oria ne répondit pas, trop déstabilisée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut alors Elliot qui prit la parole :

— On s'est rencontrés au parc, hier. Et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à te retrouver ici, déclara t-il le en glissant son regard de sa voisine de derrière à elle-même.

— M-moi non plus, pour être honnête.., avoua-t-elle avec gêne.

— Ohooo, tu me l'avais pas dit Oria ~, chantonna Téa.

Sa voix était remplit de sous entendus qu'Oria préféra ignorer. Elle fut sauvée lorsque son professeur réprimanda les trois élèves pour leurs bavardages alors que le cours venait de commencer. Une fois installé, Elliot remarqua le regard méprisant de Kaiba sur sa diagonale de droite. Il fit signe d'être surpris avant de le voir se retourner sans se justifier.

— Drôle de mec, pensa t-il.

[...]

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée d'Elliot. Oria de son côté quant à elle, sous les conseils de son amie Louki avait décidé d'abandonner Kaiba. Son cœur s'étant remit de sa blessure amoureuse, elle s'était rapprochée sans le vouloir de son ami Elliot. Aujourd'hui comme elle le connaissait mieux, elle pouvait le décrire comme quelqu'un de gentil et d'attentionné au caractère humoristique. Chaque midi elle appréciait les moments qu'elle passait en sa compagnie à table, même Louki le trouvait plaisant et sentait que son amie tombait sous son charme petit à petit. Alors qu'ils étaient en route pour rejoindre leurs prochains cours, Oria s'arrêta et annonça qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose au self. Elle rassura son groupe d'amis en disant qu'elle ne serait pas longue avant de reprendre le chemin en sens inverse. Sur la route, elle croisa Kaiba qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Ne voulant pas se mêler de quoi que ce soit, elle traça sa route mais se fit rapidement arrêter par la poigne de la main droite de Kaiba sur son bras.

— Tu as vraiment de drôle de fréquentations...Oria.

Elle écarquilla les yeux un instant. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Et cela n'eut pas un effet forcément positif sur elle, son cœur l'a trahissant en lui rappelant ses anciens sentiments. Elle le questionna du regard, tout en luttant contre elle même.

— Je parle de cet Elliot, précisa-t-il avec beaucoup de mal, donnant l'impression de se forcer.

— Ah ? Elliot ? Il est gentil et très drôle je ne vois pas ce que tu peux lui reprocher, répondit-elle tout en remarquant son attitude étrange.

— T'enticher d'un garçon aussi pitoyable, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais tomber si bas.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant sa poigne sur elle se resserrer de plus en plus au fil de la conversation. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?!

— Pense ce que tu veux, Kaiba. Cela ne te regarde pas. Je fréquente qui je veux que je sache, lâcha-t-elle avant de se détacher violement de son emprise.

Reprenant son chemin rapidement, elle tenta d'apaiser la douleur de son bras en s'appuyant dessus de son autre main. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi ? Serait-il...Jaloux ? Impossible. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et qu'elle fréquentait Elliot maintenant. Mais parfois elle pouvait observer une pointe d'énervement dans son regard lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec lui. Mais pourquoi, ça elle n'en savait rien.

Une fois la brunette à l'écart du PDG de l'entreprise de la KaibaCorp, Kaiba se dirigea vers le mur pour le frapper violement de plein fouet. Laissant une marque de sang sur la paume de sa main.

— Bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce que je fou !?

En vérité, Kaiba était frustré d'éprouver ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Son petit frère lui avait bien fait comprendre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était tombé amoureux d'elle petit à petit. Et aujourd'hui il avait atteint l'apogée de sa jalousie. Il ne supportait plus de la voir en compagnie d'un autre homme. Il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne à lui seul. Au début, lorsqu'Elliot avait fait son apparition il ne comprenait pas son comportement. Pourquoi il était si énervé, pourquoi il ne faisait que penser à elle etc...C'était son petit frère qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il ressentait de la jalousie le menant donc à la conclusion qu'il était peut-être tombé amoureux d'elle. Au départ il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, lui ? Amoureux de cette fille ? Manquait plus que ça. A quoi cela avait-il servit de la rejeter si c'était pour que la situation se retourne contre lui ? Il était fatigué. Fatigué de se compliquer la vie, fatigué de ne pas pouvoir mettre un terme à ce combat sans cesse dans sa poitrine.

Arrivée devant le self troublée, Oria se mit à chercher l'objet de sa convoitise qui n'était autre que son téléphone. Par pur maladresse, elle avait dû le laisser tomber de sa poche en se levant de table. Mais il s'était avérer qu'elle n'y trouva rien. La panique la gagnant, elle décida de chercher au delà du périmètre possible et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant son strap du personnage "Trafalgar Law' du manga One Piece. Elle le ramassa tandis qu'elle remarqua le clignotement d'un message sur le dos de son téléphone. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et repéra qu'il s'agissait d'un message d'Elliot envoyé durant le déjeuné. Elle appuya sur le bouton du milieu pour le lire.

 **Destinataire :** Oria / **Propriétaire :** Elliot. 12h09 — _Ce message va te paraître peut-être bizarre, mais je pense que c'est beaucoup plus facile de le demander par cet intermédiaire qu'à voix haute. Pardonne ma lâcheté. J'aimerais te voir en privée durant à la fin des cours, une fois que tous le monde sera partie, serait-ce possible ?_

Et bien voilà quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas. Un rendez-vous privé avec Elliot...son cœur s'accéléra sur le coup, brûlant de désir de savoir ce qui l'avait à lui dire. Elle porta son téléphone en dessous de sa lèvre inférieure en se sentant devenir chaude aux joues. Elle sentait que ce qu'il allait lui dire était quelque chose d'important. Et secrètement, elle pensa à une...déclaration. Si c'était le cas elle devait y réfléchir sérieusement, et surtout être sûre de sa réponse. Machinalement elle répondit à son message avec un certain tremblement d'excitation. Une fois terminé, elle s'empressa de sortie de l'autre côté afin d'éviter de recroiser Kaiba. Une fois arrivée dans la pièce, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Elliot qui semblait avoir obtenu son message. Son regard alors croisa le sien et il souri tout en faisant mine d'être gêné. Cette fois c'était sûr, il allait se passer quelque chose d'inhabituel.

[...]

15h tapante sonna. Oria attendit patiemment que la classe soit vide, pour rejoindre Elliot. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent seul, il lui fit fasse avec un regard inhabituel, un regard sérieux et timide à la fois. Il se gratta la tête et commença à prendre la parole.

— Oria je...tu dois sans doute te douter que si je t'ai demandé de venir ce n'était pas pour une raison banal. Ça fait déjà maintenant 1 mois qu'on se connait et...depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée dans le parc, tu m'as plus tous de suite.

Le visage d'Oria s'illumina et se mit à rougir instantanément. Il allait vraiment lui...

Il prit une grande inspiration et lui annonça ce dont elle se doutait.

— Oria, je t'aime. Accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ?

Il l'a fixa tout en rougissant, il était complètement crispé après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Ce qui était également le cas pour Oria qui était sur le point de devenir rouge tomate. Elle serra de ces petites mains la jupe de son uniforme tout en fixant le sol. Elle avait désormais une décision importante à prendre. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Elliot, au départ en tant qu'ami mais elle avait bien remarqué que depuis quelques temps il lui faisait un certain effet en sa présence. Peut-être parce que son charme et son sourire avait réussi à atteindre le cœur fragile d'Oria. Accepter, serait peut-être un moyen pour elle de repartir à zéro en terme d'amour, de tourner la page. Oui, elle en était arrivée désormais à la conclusion de sa réponse.

— Elliot.

Elle le fixa les yeux tremblant, tandis qu'il relevait la tête le regard débordant d'amour pour elle.

— Je...

Un énorme bruit retentit, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. Les deux adolescents sursautèrent à l'arrivée fracassante de Seto Kaiba dans la salle de classe. Celui-ci assassina du regard le jeune homme aux cheveux cendrés.

— K-kaiba ?! l'appela Oria avec étonnement.

— Tch, toi viens par là !

Il lui prit le poignet et l'attira contre lui en face du garçon qui venait de lui faire sa déclaration. Oria qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, se sentit confuse et humiliée. Alors qu'elle tenta de répliquer elle se tut sous le choc des mots qu'employa son premier amour.

— Navré du dérangement, mais cette fille m'appartient. Et sache que nos sentiments sont réciproques, alors tu n'as aucune justification à faire.

— Quoi ?! hurla intérieurement la concernée, dépassée par les événements.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait en dehors de la salle accompagné de la brune, elle se retourna prêt à s'excuser auprès d'Elliot qui secoua la tête tout en y mêlant un sourire remplit de regret. Elle tenait vraiment à s'expliquer mais la vitesse à laquelle Kaiba avançait l'empêcha de rejoindre son ami qui disparut rapidement de son champ de vision. A travers les couloirs, les divers lumières du soleil couchant dansait à travers les ombres des deux jeunes lycéens. Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés le second étage, Kaiba n'avait pas dit un mot. Pour Oria, il était temps qu'il s'explique.

— Arrête-toi, ordonna-t-elle, perdue.

Silence.

— Je t'ai demandé de t'arrêter Seto Kaiba !

Il s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner. Elle reprit alors d'une voix plus douce.

— Explique-toi s'il te plaît...je suis perdu. Je ne te…comprends plus. Un coup tu me rejette et là tu me dis que tu m'aimes ?

Elle abaissa la tête et reprit d'une voix tremblant d'émotion :

— Je suis complètement chamboulé, j'en ai assez. Tous ce que je veux c'est une réponse claire ! Est-ce trop demandé ?! Kaiba je-

— Ce que tu peux être bruyante.., la coupa t-il en se retournant enfin vers elle. Je vais faire taire cette bouche insupportable.

D'un geste brusque il attira vers lui pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pendant un instant le sang d'Oria ne fit qu'un tour, elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Seto Kaiba... l'embrassait. Il n'y avait que dans ses rêves les plus fous qu'elle pouvait espérer vivre ce moment. Et pourtant, elle le vivait en ce moment même dans la réalité. Le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine, elle ferma doucement les yeux pour apprécier ce moment unique qui lui était accordé. Après quelques minutes à s'embrasser, il décida de se détacher d'elle pour reprendre son souffle, ce qu'elle fit elle aussi. .

— Alors ? La réponse est-elle assez clair pour mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il une pointe de malice dans ses yeux, constatant qu'Oria était complètement sous son charme.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, radicalement renversée par la situation. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la blessure à la main de Kaiba.

— Tu- tu es blessé ?

— Hum ? N'y prête pas attention ce n'est rien d'important.

— Au contraire, laisse moi au moins arranger ça, je... faut bien que je m'entraîne à prendre soin de toi maintenant..., finit-elle par avoué d'une voix timide. Kaiba la regarda avec de grand yeux. Et finit par lâcher un gloussement assez craquant du point de vue d'Oria.

— D'accord, si tu insistes.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'infirmerie, sans que Kaiba pour autant lâche la jeune fille dont la main s'était glissée dans la sienne. Une fois installé sur le tabouret, Oria chercha la boite à désinfectant ainsi qu'un rouleau de bandage. Kaiba l'observait avec un sourire amusé jouer les infirmières, ce qu'il lui donna une idée machiavélique. Après avoir trouvé ce dont elle cherchait, elle le rejoignit tout en s'asseyant en face de lui sur un tabouret.

— J-je vais essayer de minimiser au maximum la douleur. Tend ta main s'il te plaît...

Il s'exécuta sans broncher et se laissa faire durant le reste de l'opération. Tandis qu'elle s'appliquait à soigner sa plaie, Kaiba s'amusa à lui mordiller l'oreille. Ce qui fit sursauter la concernée.

— K-kaiba ! Qu'est-ce que tu f-

Elle se fit interrompre par un nouveau baiser de sa part, qui la fit rougir instantanément.

— « Kaiba » ? tsss, quelle innocence affligeante.

Il l'a bascula d'un coup sur le lit de l'infirmerie de gauche en maintenant ses deux mains pour l'empêcher de bouger. Cette fois elle cru vraiment que sa poitrine allait exploser. Il se posta au dessus d'elle et lui dévoila un regard remplit d'un certain désir caché. Là elle commençait à avoir peur. D'ailleurs cela devait vraiment se voir sur son visage pour que Kaiba laisse échapper un faible rire pour la première fois en sa présence.

— T'y a cru hein ?

— Que... ?

— Rassure toi je vais rien te faire, espèce d'idiote, s'empressa-t-il de lui dire avec un sourire moqueur tout en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front.

— Espèce de...Ah ! Je te déteste, tu m'as fait peur pour que dalle crétin ! gémit-elle en lui tapotant gentiment le torse, tandis qu'il s'en moquait.

— Mais tu aimes pourtant cet crétin, non ?

Elle s'arrêta et lui afficha un grand sourire tandis qu'il captura de nouveau ses lèvres. Oui, elle aimait cet homme froid et crétin. Et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter là.

END.


End file.
